


Introducció als estudis sobre fans, shipejar i altres decepcions

by Patatachan



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Escriure fanfics no és bo per la salut, I escriure'n?, Llegir fanfics no és bo, M/M, Meta, O sí?, Qui sap?, Temporada 4, o no per la meva
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatachan/pseuds/Patatachan
Summary: Què passaria si l'episodi de la convenció de l'Inspector Spacetime hagués pres la decisió de parlar del fandom i de shipejar?Què passaria si l'Abed hagués descobert tot això?Què passaria si algú escrigués un fanfic sobre això?O no, potser aquest últim no és un "i si..." sinó una maleïda realitat.O potser, qui sap, això no és un fanfic, només si ho interpretes com a tal.





	Introducció als estudis sobre fans, shipejar i altres decepcions

L'Abed esperava amb ànsies la convenció sobre l'Inspector Spacetime però el que encara no sabia és que realment acabaria sent enlluernadora sobre alguns aspectes del _fandom_ que mai s'havia arribat a qüestionar. O potser sobre ell mateix?

Però no ens avancem, tot va començar amb la visió parcial d'un estand on una fan venia el que semblaven il·lustracions de l'Inspector besant-se amb el seu acompanyant Constable Reggie. No va poder evitar escoltar certa conversa que va semblar-li prou curiosa:

—Guau! També els shipeges? Dibuixes molt bé, saps?

Es va produir el que semblava un intercanvi econòmic.

—Merci —la noia va riure, tímida—. I sí, és pràcticament cànon.

—Completament.

En algun racó de la seva ment l'Abed sabia de l'existència de les comunitats de fans que es dedicaven a shipejar personatges però trobar-se amb algú que directament estava convençut d'aquella possibilitat i que veia la sèrie a la que havia dedicat tantes hores amb uns ulls completament diferents als seus, feia que es preguntés, des de la pura curiositat, si podia entendre aquella visió. Al cap i a la fi què era ser un fan sinó intentar entendre les diferents perspectives en què podia interpretar-se una sèrie?

Tot i que aquell dia se'l va passar allunyat del Troy amb aquell nou amic que recentment havia conegut en persona, el cert és que aquella nova visió sobre la relació entre l'Inspector i el seu acompanyant no va parar de donar-li voltes pel cap. De fet, en el moment en que comparant la relació de l'Inspector i el seu acompanyant amb la d'ell i el Troy va defensar que la seva era més sostenible per com es complementaven va preguntar-se si, des de fora, els emparellarien, si aquelles bromes que havia sentit algun cop en el grup d'estudi, tenien algun fonament. Eren millors amics, no hi havia res més, però entenia perquè algú podia shipejar-los.

Aquell dia l'Abed, sense saber exactament com, va acabar llegint un fic que emparellava l'Inspector i el Constable i se li van fer les tantes.

 

—Abed, has dormit res?

—No, però he descobert un nou món.

El Troy se'l va quedant mirant encuriosit però no va dir res mentre l'Abed sentia una necessitat imperiosa de posar-se a veure, per enèsima vegada, les temporades en les que sortia aquell Inspector concret sobre el que havia llegit el fic. No recordava aquella mirada intensa de la que parlaven els comentaris del fic, i aquell moment en que s'agafaven les mans durant més segons dels necessaris, de debò només era purament platònic? Havia despertat a la sospita i ja no hi havia marxa enrere.

El Troy, acostumat als comportaments erràtics del seu amic i que constantment hi haguessin capítols de l'Inspector SpaceTime a la pantalla va decidir seure al seu costat i mirar la sèrie amb ell. No va tardar en unir-se'ls l'Annie, que per la convivència forçosa amb la sèrie, s'havia convertit també en fan.

—Què penseu exactament d'aquesta escena? —va preguntar l'Abed sorprenent als altres dos.

Les conversacions sobre què significa què eren habituals a aquella casa. Però habitualment giraven en torn als detalls tècnics sobre les línies temporals, els viatges en el temps o possibilitats rebuscades sobre què podia passar si no haguessin fet certa cosa o si en canvi n'haguessin fet una altra. Tanmateix, aquella escena simplement mostrava al Constable ferit després d'haver protegit en una èpica batalla a l'Inspector mentre aquest li sostenia la mà i el mirava intensament, probablement amb gratitud i alhora penediment per haver-li deixat arriscar la seva vida per protegir-lo.

—Que l'amistat de l'Inspector i el seu ajudant no té límits. Com la nostra, no? —va dir el Troy.

Com a resposta els dos millors amics van procedir a fer la seva salutació especial.

—No sé... Potser hi veig massa però... Sens dubte s'estimen molt, no? —va dir l'Annie no gaire segura de com es podien prendre allò.

—Què vols dir? —va dir el Troy.

L'Abed es limitava a seguir la conversació amb interés, amb la seva expressió habitual quan es sentia més espectador que participant tot i haver iniciat el conflicte. O més aviat potser la seva postura era la d'aquell qui pot comentar el que està succeint, sent i no sent-hi alhora.

—Res, suposo que... No sé, és igual.

—No digues, Annie —va insistir aquell cop l'Abed.

—No sé, com es miren, com s'agafen la mà... A vegades em pregunto si només és amistat.

—Què dius? Què vols que sigui sinó? —va preguntar el Troy.

—No importa, Troy, és igual.

El Troy va quedar-se en el que semblava la seva típica expressió de quedar-se pensant amb molta intensitat durant algun temps, tanmateix va semblar desestimar la qüestió i va continuar veient la sèrie sense gaire problemes.

L'Abed es va quedar pensant en per què s'havia interessat en veure quines reaccions despertava en els seus amics la pregunta sobre els matisos de la relació entre aquells dos personatges i perquè, en certa manera, havia tingut especial curiositat per la resposta que li pogués donar ell.

 

S'havien reunit com sempre en aquella maleïda, o potser beneïda, taula que exercia algun tipus d'influència poderosa sobre els set de sempre. Se suposava que havien d'estudiar, però quan havia estat un impediment el fet que tinguessin un examen dintre de poc per tal que passessin coses força inesperades en aquella universitat? En qualsevol moment podia aparèixer el degà vestit de la forma més inesperada possible i avisar-los d'alguna cosa que podia canviar completament el gènere de comèdia universitària a qualsevol altre tipus de format. O potser això seria el que pensaria l'Abed, no pas la resta d'integrants que semblava pensar-se més aviat com a persones que no pas com a personatges, tot i que qui sap?

—Vull que veieu això.

Sense cap tipus de preàmbul ni context, va mostrar-los a la pantalla d'un ordinador la mateixa escena sobre la que havia preguntat als seus companys de pis.

—Abed, no és per ser mala persona però tot i que estic segur que aquesta sèrie és de gran interès per tothom, el cert és que m'agradaria poder tornar a exercir d'advocat algun dia i dubto que a l'examen de l'assignatura de la que m'he negat a obrir el llibre durant tot el quadrimestre i que tenim demà aparegui cap pregunta que pugui respondre amb coneixements d'aquesta sèrie.

—Eh, l'Abed se'ns està obrint com a ésser humà, estic segura que ens vol dir alguna cosa amb això —va respondre la Britta.

—Aww —va reproduir el cor habitual.

Va ignorar la resposta habitual del grup i va esperar els comentaris.

—GAAAY!

Potser era preocupant que un comentari del Pierce, en aquell moment, li resultés força reconfortant. O almenys la resposta que esperava generar. De fet, no sabia què volia fer amb aquell experiment. Comprovar fins a quin punt la gent interpretava de forma similar? Pensar què era “exactament” cànon? O que almenys l'ús d'aquella paraula tendia a naturalitzar la idea que podia existir "una sèrie en sí". Què era exactament una sèrie sense interpretacions? Hi havia una sèrie en aquella biblioteca?

Potser que el pas natural després d'haver-se posat a llegir fics hagués estat posar-se a llegir què en deia l'Acadèmia de tot allò no havia estat la millor decisió. Però l'Acadèmia era com una droga, un cop entraves i veies que algú podia fer treballs sobre els temes més diversos no hi havia manera de sortir-ne.

Almenys allò seria el més pròpiament universitari que havia fet en tots aquells anys. Allò i potser aquell episodi en el que havia fet una classe donant resposta al títol d'aquella sèrie.

Bé, qui diu episodi diu moment de vida, ja se sap.

—Semblen molt bons amics —va dir la Shirley amb el seu somriure habitual, com sempre un pel massa ensucrat.

—Mmm... —l'Annie semblava que tenia els seus dubtes sobre cert matís de la relació entre els dos personatges però no sabia si expressar-ho o no.

—Estic segura que si fossin un noi i una noia ja estarien junts! Tot és per culpa de l'heteropatriarcat en el que vivim que codifica les relacions de forma diferent depenent del gènere dels personatges!

El problema amb la Britta és que tot i que tenia arguments interessants i coses a dir s'havia (o potser l'havien?) convertit en una parodia de si mateixa. El seu activisme, fos hipòcrita o no, posava sobre la taula qüestions que sovint s'intentaven ignorar en aquell grup i ningú estava disposat a escoltar. Hi havia quelcom de trist en tot allò. O potser no, qui sap si allò només era la percepció d'algú? Era l'intèrpret la base o era el text? O potser l'Autor... Estava mort?  _¡Y no estaba muerto, no, no! ¡Y no estaba muerto, no, no!_

—Abed, seriosament ens estàs preguntant per la relació entre els dos personatges que no us canseu d'imitar tu i el Troy? —va dir el Jeff posant potser el dit a la nafra.

—Eh!? —va dir el Troy però no semblava saber què estava passant exactament.

O més aviat potser la ment del Troy estava començant a connectar que potser els dubtes del seu amic sobre la relació d'aquells personatges als què constantment interpretaven podien tenir a veure amb la relació que tenien entre ells. A la vegada pensava que potser estava connectant coses que no tenien relació. Estava tan acostumat a ser l'últim en adonar-se del que passava al seu voltant (o almenys de no assabentar-se de res fins que no s'ho deien de forma explícita) que acostumava a no refiar-se gaire de les seves intuïcions, tot i que com en el cas d'aquella en concret, fossin certes.

—No, només estic investigant —va dir l'Abed més interessat en les reaccions del grup.

—Abed, estàs preocupat per alguna cosa? —va dir l'Annie intentant ajudar.

—No, només que... —l'Abed semblava debatre's per donar nom al que li preocupava—. Suposo que se m'ha obert un món nou davant meu.

 

Les nits de l'Abed s'havien convertit en un malson continu. Bé, potser no tant, més que en un malson tot plegat eren massa hores llegint en pantalles petites continguts que podien o no estar ben escrits i que portaven en direccions poc o gens esperades a aquells dos personatges amb els que tant s'havia entretingut. La cosa tenia efectes secundaris greus ja que, a part de tenir problemes per mantenir els ulls oberts a classe, la qual cosa tampoc és que li preocupés gaire ja que si bé de tant en tant hi havia alguna classe interessant tampoc és que la universitat fos per tirar coets, la sèrie o més aviat tot el recorregut de l'Inspector i el seu acompanyant en la mateixa, havia esdevingut un drama romàntic.

No hi havia manera de veure aquell emotiu comiat sense pensar en els potencials sentimentals de tot allò. L'Inspector i el seu lleial acompanyant separant-se havia estat un cop dur que havia fet que la següent temporada de la sèrie, que es podia dir que tenia algunes escenes memorables i alguns tocs d'humor força millors que l'última temporada que havien compartit aquells dos, no fos tan agradable de veure, sempre hi restava l'ombra del que podia haver estat, de la seva separació.

Tampoc quan havia aparegut una trama sentimental en el cas de l'acompanyant havia resultat quelcom que el fes canviar de parer a l'hora de pensar la relació entre aquells dos. Potser el Constable realment havia estimat aquella noia, de fet podien haver arribat a fer molt bona parella, però la sèrie no havia estat en els millors moments i fins i tot aquell episodi en el que s'havien separat, que en certa manera havia estat emotiu, només havia fet que reforçar que la història real, el que de debò estava explicant aquella sèrie, era el gran amor de l'Inspector i el seu company de viatge. O sinó com es podia explicar que l'Inspector hagués mort, literalment almenys si seguíem la lògica de la sèrie, per tornar a renéixer poc després en no aguantar la idea d'allunyar-se del seu company?

Tot i que potser “real” era un pel massa. Al cap i a la fi, què era real i què no? _No hi ha fets només interpretacions._ O quelcom que sonés igualment postmodern. El cert és que l'Abed havia llegit massa articles acadèmics que parlaven de perquè la gent shipejava el que feia. De fet, no només articles, també massa gent a _Twitter_ discutint aferrissadament sobre si aquella parella era _queerbaiting_ o no, si certa relació era sana o no... Semblava que tot i que havien passat els anys la gent seguia enganxada a seguir discutint, shipejant i probablement escrivint _fanfics_ sobre certes parelles.

Sens dubte havia caigut en un pou sense fons.

 

L'Abed i el Troy estaven al Somiatori. Com sempre, estaven interpretant els seus papers mentre anaven d'aventures espacials per eliminar Blorgons. Sense saber com ni perquè van acabar reinterpretant aquella escena dramàtica en la que el Constable estava ferit de món. Potser més conscients de l'habitual van mirar-se als ulls amb certa intensitat que potser algú hagués pensat que tenia quelcom de passional.

—No et deixaré morir.

L'escena era dramàtica i l'Abed interpretava el paper tenint molt presents, potser massa, totes aquelles recents influències.

—No... T'he dit mai que els teus ulls són massa tendres i misteriosos i que em costa aguantar-te la mirada?

—Sí, crec que sí.

Els dos van seguir mirant-se. Hi havia certa tensió entre els dos, o potser eren imaginacions d'algú?

—Per cert, el cop que vaig preguntar-li a Batman si em trobava atractiu... Eres tu, veritat? Em trobes atractiu?

—Sí, ets un jove molt atractiu.

Potser, va pensar l'Abed, estaven dins d'un fanfic. Algú havia volgut posar-los en aquella situació, o potser el principi del fanfic era just en aquell gest, aquella mirada sostinguda i quatre frases tretes de context. Llavors no quedava una altra que fer-ho, no? Besar-se apassionadament, potser follar...

 

Es van aixecar pel matí, tots dos en el mateix llit. Els esdeveniments del Somiatori els havien portat fins allà. Quelcom en la seva dinàmica havia canviat de forma definitiva. Van fer-se una mirada còmplice i van entonar els dos alhora:

—Troy and Abed in the mooorning.

O potser no havia canviat? O no gaire i sempre havia estat així? Qui ho sabia? Sens dubte, posar-se a shipejar personatges portava complicacions inesperades.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jo només volia ser meta pels "haha".  
> Nah, gràcies per llegir.  
> https://twitter.com/Patatachan17


End file.
